Mitsuhides Bane
by MitshuhideTheFallen
Summary: Sesshomarou has just met a human, not a ordinary one, but still a human, what happens when this human called Mitsuhide matches his own skill, will Sesshomarou have ally with Inuyasha and his friends,lemons in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

MITSUHIDES

BANE

This is going out to a friend who asked me to do this. This is my first fiction on this site, so reviews would help and are appreciated. This is an Inuyasha/Oc crossover, the thought came to me so this will be a long story, probably over 50 chapters, so here goes nothing.

Chapter 1

He ran his hand through his hair, the sun making it shimmer a bright black as he set against a tree in the forest, looking up at the sky, his cold brown eyes reflect its light. Sighing, he reaches behind his back, gripping the left end of the naginata, he slowly pulls it out, its now exposed silver metal shining in the sun, pulling out a small cloth, he begins to wipe it down from end to end. He continues to do this for about 15 minutes before sliding the cloth back behind his armor and sliding the weapon back into it's familiar place and lays back, sliding his hands up behind his head and looking up at the sky. He suddenly raises up as he hears some rustling in the bushes to his left. He watches in interest but rests his hand behind him on the naginata warily as a little green imp pops out and trips on his face, he then sees a little girl in a red and white checkered yakuta pop out behind him, glancing down at the imp, he then stands up and scowls as a large demon slowly walks out of the brush lastly, having long silver hair that freely swayed in the breeze as he looks in Mitsuhide's direction and eyeing him. "Lord Sesshomarou, who is that man?", the little girl asks. Mitsuhide chuckles as he lowers his hand to his side but continues to gaze at the one called Sesshomarou, static seeming to shoot between their eyes as the imp finally gets up and brushes himself off, holding a long staff with a head on each side.

"Mi'lord, allow me to take care of this pathetic human, you need not waste your energy on him", the imp says to Sesshomarou. "No Jaken, this one is interesting, he is no ordinary human, tell me, why do you not run in fear from me?", he asks. Mitsuhide chuckles, "Why should l, you are just a demon, l could easily defeat you, but yet, something tells me you are more than an ordinary demon…" "Well, whoever you are, l have a feeling we will meet again, until next time," Sesshomarou then disspaears in a large sweep of wind, holding onto the girl and Jaken on his shoulder. Mitsuhide then sighs as he walks off to the nearest village, "until next time then…".

I know that was a bit short, but it they will be longer. Please review and l need some suggestions on couples.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Damn demon, just who in the hell does he think he is?', Mitsuhide scowled when they had finally left though he was sure that demon's ears could pick it up. He breathed out deeply and walked in the direction they had come from. After walking for about half an hour, he smelled a very interesting scent, "Ah, the scent of death, such…familiar smells to me," he grinned before walking off in that direction. After a few minutes, he arrived at a large clearing but stopped abruptly at the site that lay before him. About 300 conscript troops lay dead in the clearing, some still on horses that had been cut in half by some mysterious razorlike whip or something while others was mutilated in bloody heaps and laying in impossible position. "Wha-what is this, don't tell me that demon did all of this, this is something that l would have done, that bastard will not live the next time we meet, l swear it," he then perked his ears up at the sound of one still living.

"Please…..help me, just one demon did this with a flew flicks of his wrist…we-we had no chance…..," the man weakly stuttered, his gasps for air becoming more evident by the raspness of his breathing.

"And why should l help you," Mitsuhide asked while walking up to him, his naginata held at chest level firmly with his right hand. He then sighed as he thrusted the weapon down on the man's chest, putting him out of his misery as his blood flew up in the air and splattered across his face. "So it was him, well, no use staying here, might as well find some place to rest for the night, l don't' particularly feel like defending myself all night against pathetic demons," he then found a nearby path and began to walk on it southwards

. After a couple of hours, he spotted a nearby village and walked towards it. He stopped for a moment when he saw an interesting group of travelers entering the village, one being a hanyou, another being a girl, but appeared to have strong miko powers, then a monk, a small kitsune, and a tajiya and a small cat demon on her shoulder. He jumped into the air and landed in front of them and smirked as they all stepped back a few feet, the hanyou cracking his knuckles and the tajiya resting her hand on a large boomerang on her back.

"You human, why are you in our way, l don't want to have to kill you," the hanyou snarled at him.

"lnuyasha, careful, something is strange about him, he is no ordinary human," he heard the miko whisper over to the hanyou.

Mitsuhide laughed as the little kitsune jumped into the air towards him, his eyes flashing a dark yellow as his claws extended towards his throat. He chuckled a bit and jumped back a few steps, his hand snapping back almost spontaneously and drawing out Matsudane, his naginata, as the kitsune jumped again, forming his hands into a triangle shape as a small ball of fire appeared and was launched towards him.

"Fox, l begin to grow annoyed with you, l guess l have no choice," Mitsuhide sighed as he raised the wind end of the naginata into the air, then slamming it into the ground, sending three sonic slashed towards the kitsune, one swirling straight towards him while the other two veered to each side as they all collided with him, shredding him as blood spewed everywhere and was engulfed in a bright light, he jumped into the air and landed on the gate of the village, balancing himself perfectly as the light disappeared, revealing the fox laying in a heap on the ground, blood strewn over the ground and on the kitsune's companions clothing as he weakly struggled to stand, coughing out blood as he barely managed to stand up but fell back to the ground in a lifeless form as they all ran towards their dead friend, the hanyou beginning to grow purple stripes across his face as his eyes began to change from a shimmering yellow into a blood red.

"Why….what did he do to you….," lnuyasha snarled while everyone else was gathered around the kitsune, the monk not crying, but a deep sadness in his eyes as he held the tajiya close to him.

"He attacked me, l merely defended myself," Mitsuhide replied calmly, not aware, well, noone was aware that high above him, Sesshomarou was standing on a cloud, looking with a cold look in his eyes.

"You…are going to die now," The hanyou finally succumbed to his full demon nature as his claws grew out considerably while lnuyasha leaped up onto the roof, his claws sending out sonic slashes similar to the ones caused from Mitsuhide's naginata.

l am going to cut it there, sorry for the cliffhanger. Please R&R. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Mitsuhide quickly threw up his naginata to ward off the attack from the hanyou, who now seemed to have transformed into a full demon. He slashed the blade in a diagonal motion, creating a large sonic wave which ripped from the air and launched itself at the hanyou. He smirked as it crashed into him, shredding his haori and knocking him to the ground but scowled as the hanyou almost instantly rebounded, his companions now gathered around his side but watching him warily. It seemed that he could not control that form from turning against his companions. Mitsuhide jumped down to the ground but kept close attention to the monk, who seemed to have an aura radiating from his hand as he swung his naginata's earth end into the ground, creating a large fissure that split the ground from underneath them, separating them into two groups as the rift continued to expand. The dead kitsune fell into the void the fissure created, as the monk and miko were forced to the left, and the tajiya and hanyou to the right. His next strategy was to keep them in a stationary position where he could pick them off one by one. He began to swing again to the ground but stopped when he spotted that demon from before, Sesshomarou lowering to the ground in front of him.

"So we meet again, Mitsuhide…" Sesshomarou stated plainly as he rested his hand on the sword strapped at his waist.

"You! You're the one who slaughtered those conscripts back near where we met."

"Indeed l am, but that is beside the point, l am going to be the one to kill Inuyasha, you would do best to leave right now."

"And lf l don't?" he rejoined defiantly, propping a fist on his hip.

"Then you will die right here."

Mitsuhide chuckled slightly as his face became serious, turning around to face his new challenger. Sparks seemed to flow between their eyes as Sesshomarou simply flicked his wrist, creating a long green whip of energy and charged forward towards him, whipping at him in a horizontal motion. Mitsuhide threw his naginata up across his chest, deflecting the attack, then slamming the weapon into the ground, watching as a large earth column shot up around them, trapping them inside it's middle preventing any help from the ones outside. Sprinting forward, he slid the naginata along the ground causing clay spikes to jut out from the ground.

Sesshomarou easily jumped from left to right, evading the spikes as he came to a decision to finish this quickly. Leaping into the air, he quickly unsheathed his sword Tokijin as he sailed towards Mitsuhide from the right, using the advantage to attack him while he is off balance.

Mitsuhide glanced over to his left and pivoted on his back foot, rolling to the left just as Sesshomarou swung his blade towards Mitsuhide's jugular. He swung one end of his own weapon into Sesshomarou's torso, the blood splattering from the wound and across his face before flipping it around and thrusting the other end into his back, smirking as it drives clear through him, the tip of the blade sticking out of the Youkai's stomach. Normally, against a demon of this caliber, this would have no effect, but seeing as how this is one of the rare elemental weapons, he hears wind shooting from inside the skewered Sesshomarou, causing ripples from his blade to cut through various places in his body, severing vessels and causing blood to gush internally. Twisting the weapon around some inside of him, Mitsuhide removed it abruptly and slid it back into it's sheath. Clicking the blade back into place, the sound of Sesshomarou hitting the ground reached his ears, and he turned around once more to face him, smirking as he slips onto his knees.

"l told you demon, I'm not that easy to kill."

"Pathetic human. This Sesshomarou will exact revenge that most befits a person of your _station_."

"See you then demon," Mitsuhide replies, smirking slightly as he walked off, watching the clay column recede back into the ground, exposing Sesshomarou's body to the people who had just been relying on sound to determine the fight. He chuckled as they all gaped at him before running over to Sesshomarou. Mitsuhide then walked off into the village, determined to get some well deserved food and rest there.


End file.
